Strawberry Swing
by GalaMD
Summary: Era demasiado mágico para ser real. Él y Ella vivos, juntos, amándose después de la guerra. Post- DH


_**Tras un largo pero ¡espero que fructífero! suplicio neuronal con el fandom más aterrador de todos los tiempos, para **_**musguita/Penny Lane**_**. Por morder de cuando en cuando (sobre todo cuando hace falta), pero sobre todo por dejarse querer y abrirnos la puerta a ese corazoncito de oro que tiene. Mil gracias, cielo. Que cumplas muchos más y más felices ^^.**_

_**No son míos. Si lo fueran estaría más forrada que la Reina Isabel II, sería rubia y viviría en un pedazo de choza en las Highlands. Con piscina climatizada xD Y estaríamos celebrando por todo lo alto un fiestorro de cumpleaños allí lol Roberto estaría invitado, por supuesto. **_

_**12-01-09**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**STRAWBERRY SWING**

**By GalaMD**

_Now the sky could be blue  
I don't mind  
Without you its a waste of time  
...could be blue I don't mind, without you it's a waste of time  
The sky could be blue, could be gray without you I just slide away  
The sky could be blue, I don't mind, without you it's a waste of time_

**(**_**Strawberry Swing**_** – Coldplay)**

Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí.

Con ella.

Solos y juntos por fin.

Para Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió y el Hombre que salvó al mundo mágico y no mágico de las Tinieblas, yacer sobre la hierba que alfombraba la orilla del lago con Ginny Weasley recostada lánguidamente a su lado y la cabeza apoyada sobre el latido apacible de su corazón…era surrealista.

Su fantasía más idealizada pintada con acuarelas de colores tan intensos y brillantes que ni el poder de la magia más asombrosa hubiera podido hacer brotar de una paleta. Muggle o no.

Satisfechos, con alguna risa despreocupada traída por el viento y el rumor de los árboles en el bosque. El zumbido de una abeja despistada y molesta revoloteando a su lado. Con la única preocupación de que aquel idílico verano se agotaría con el comienzo del curso para Ginny y su marcha a la Academia de Aurores, pero con la aliviada certeza de que nada más que eso (solucionable en un parpadeo, un puñado de polvos floo o la velocidad de su escoba) los distanciaría ahora.

A pesar de que en el poso de la conciencia colectiva estaba el recuerdo fresco (lancinante, como punzadas detrás de los ojos y un regusto amargo en el paladar) de las pérdidas que jamás se compensarían, del esfuerzo y el sacrificio que iba a requerir la reconstrucción a partir de las ruinas de aquello que había aprendido a llamar hogar, se sentía afortunado por poder disfrutar de la tibieza del sol cálido de los primeros días de septiembre encendiéndole las mejillas, agradecidas tras una infancia de práctica reclusión.

Y en parte se reprochaba el orgullo que trataba de llenar el vacío dejado por la inocencia perdida o los seres amados a los que jamás podría agradecer todo lo que hicieron por él – el que se llevaba la gloria – y por todos los demás. Por la pequeña persona que se acurrucaba ahora contra él y dibujaba figuras sin sentido sobre su camiseta con la yema de los dedos.

Le llenaba de una honda pena con trazas de impotencia que los caídos, quienes lo habían dado Todo por la lucha (su madre, su padre, su padrino, Remus, Tonks, Fred, los Longbottom…hasta el maquiavélico Snape), no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar siquiera la gloria de la Victoria.

Era como un agujero negro de insuficiencia que rivalizaba con la rebelde certeza de que lo merecían. El cosquilleo de los mechones pelirrojos bajo el mentón le venía a recordar que el mejor modo en que podían honrarles era así. Viviendo en paz, en libertad, como ellos hubieran querido. Velar porque siguiera siendo así para sus hijos, para que ellos no conocieran el alcance de la barbarie y transmitieran esos principios a los suyos… y pudieran desterrar el horror.

No para siempre, porque era utópico.

Hasta en aquel paraje bucólico, rodeados de verde prado salpicado de briznas resecas y las motas amarillas del hipérico.

La maldad seguía existiendo en el mundo. No podían engañarse con eso. Como las espinas o las nubes negras que amenazan tormenta y podían llegar en cualquier momento y obligarles a encerrarse en casa. Nadie mejor que ellos para asumir ese deber y recordarlo siempre.

Perezosamente Ginny se removió y semiincorporó, utilizando su torso de reclinatorio. Con el sol de frente, prendiendo fuego en su melena roja, ni forzando la vista hasta quedar bizco desde detrás de las gafas pudo más que adivinar su sonrisa divertida o la sombra fugaz de inquietud que asomó a sus grandes ojos castaños.

− No deberías pensar tanto. − ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. − Te saldrán arrugas demasiado pronto en ese careto tan feo que tienes…

Entonces reparó en que hacía rodar el pedículo de un diente de león entre los dedos. Sopló con suavidad hasta que cada uno de los filamentos blancos fueron arrastrados por su dulce aliento y la brisa que le revolvía el flequillo, dejando entrever la moribunda cicatriz que le había hecho famoso.

Sacudió los restos de la flor que le habían caído en la camiseta.

Se inclinó, tomando su rostro entre las manos y le besó con todo lo que era.

Como las primeras fresas de temporada. Intenso, glorioso y exuberante. Una ácida por cada recuerdo entre las dulces promesas del futuro.

Fue un bendito suspiro que le llenó de ánimos. Probablemente había plantado una ancha y bobalicona sonrisa que duraría todo el día y parte del siguiente, hasta el siguiente tímido escarceo.

− ¿Qué deseo has pedido? − preguntó cuando recordó que para hablar tenía que exhalar aire y hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Y pensar primeramente algo que decir, por supuesto. Aunque sospechaba que, de haber querido, ella habría podido siempre leerle la mente, o al menos su intención, sus miedos o gratitud danzando sobre sus facciones juveniles.

− Si te lo digo no se cumplirá… − titubeó.

− Ginny…ahora decidimos. Cualquiera que sea nuestro destino, lo escribiremos nosotros.

Lo dijo con una rotundidad pasmosa, en un tono grave que la estremeció. Besándole de nuevo, rozó su nariz respingona con la suya cariñosamente.

− Sólo quiero que tengamos tiempo para querernos tanto como sentimos, Harry. Y que el mundo lo vea… y… sepa que mereció la pena.

La estrechó entre los brazos y suspiró con una sonrisa orgullosa contra su pelo.

No había pedido lo imposible.

Mejor así, allí, ahora, lo que durara… que un para siempre finito.

* * *

_Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen! The birds sing! Listen! The bells ring!  
All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
The war is over and we are beginning..._

_Here it comes! Here comes the first day! Here it comes! Here comes the first day!  
It starts up in our bedroom after the war  
After the war! __After the war..._

**(**_**In our bedroom after the war**_** – Stars)**


End file.
